With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. With existing media editing tools, users manually edit subtitles or add captions in order to achieve a desired effect or style. This typically involves a great deal of effort on the part of the user in order to emphasize or convey the context of the media content being viewed. Thus, while many media editing tools are readily available, the editing process can be tedious and time-consuming.